


Aftermath

by Synchro_Lies



Series: The Walking Drabbles and Ficlets [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Quickyl, Rickyl Writers' Group, coitus aftermath, implied BDSM, takes place roughly around the end of seaosn 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchro_Lies/pseuds/Synchro_Lies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-sex drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

The curls of Rick’s hair tickles Daryl’s nose but he doesn’t mind, not when he has said man all draped over him, arm tightly wrapped around his torso, leg slung over his, head cushioned on his chest.

Daryl really wants a smoke but doesn’t dare to move afraid he might wake the man. Rick had been on an angry, wild subspace for weeks now. It had taken Daryl hours to bring him down from that dark place and to finally being able to relax. 

So here they were, hours of incredible sex later, a happy Rick and a tired Daryl.


End file.
